


Unexpected Beginnings

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Multi, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think that Spain and Romano make the perfect couple. However once they start hanging out alone together more frequently you feel jealous. Little did you know, they both like you back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea basically came to me and it ended up being the longest fanfic I've ever written... Oops? I'm not really sorry :3
> 
> Hetalia doesn't belong to me.
> 
> You belong to Spain and Romano :3

You watch as Antonio and Lovino pick tomatoes together in their garden. Lovi is clearly blushing from something that Toni said to him and you can hear a few choice curse words coming from the Italian. You smile at the way the two act around each other, considering them a perfect couple. However, they aren't actually a romantic couple, though they act like one. You hear Toni's laughter drift over to you and you smile. You knew that you had to find a way to make them realize their feelings for the other person. It goes quiet and you look around confused. While you were lost in your thoughts, they had managed to sneak away. You were about to get up and leave, when suddenly – 

“Chica! What are you doing here?” You hear from behind you, causing you to jump startled. You turn around and you see Toni smiling at you, Lovi behind him holding the basket of tomatoes with his arms crossed over his chest. You blush a little, embarrassed at being caught by them. 

“Hey, Toni, Lovi.” You say, causing a scowl to spread across Lovi's face. You giggle, causing red to spread across his cheeks. “I just wanted to hang out with two of my best friends.” You say, giving them a bright smile. 

Toni smiles at you, his green eyes glinting happily. “That's great, chica! Tomato?” He asks, holding a tomato out to you. You smile before taking the red fruit and taking a bite out of it, the juices running down your hand. You moan at the taste of the tomato, not noticing the blushes that spread across both Toni and Lovi's faces. 

Together you walk to Toni's house, you still focusing on how to get them to recognize their feelings for each other. They notice that you're a little distracted but they don't say anything, just happy to be in your company. They both have been harboring crushes on you for a long time, but you've never noticed their reactions to the things that you do. You suddenly smile, which causes them to smile lightly in return. Yes, even Lovi smiled at you. You had thought of the perfect idea to have them notice their feelings. You plan on suggesting them to cook with each other. They both like the other country's food so it should work out together. 

“Guys?” You say and they look at you, “Have you ever considered cooking with each other?” 

They shake their heads, obviously intrigued by the idea. You smile, “Well, how about, you cook dinner together tonight?” You were going to watch them, not really being a good cook yourself. They knew better than to invite you to help. Lovi sets down the tomatoes on the counter, you going over to the table to watch them. They smile at each other before deciding on what they're going to make.

From what you're able to hear, it sounds like paella and spaghetti are on tonight's menu. Toni also remarks that he's going to make churros for dessert to have with some gelato. You smile at how appetizing the dinner already sounds and they haven't even started cooking yet. They gather the ingredients and begin to cook. They make small talk between them, Toni doing more talking than Lovi. They both reach for the same ingredient and their hands brush. Lovi pulls his hand back as if he had been shocked, a bright red blush prevalent on his face. You smile at the fact that your plan is starting to work. 

The smell of the dinner starts to fill the air, causing your stomach to rumble quietly. Occasionally, they'll bump into each other, not used to working with the other in the kitchen. Every time this happens, they blush lightly, causing you to want to smile but frown at the same time. Something about them being so happy together makes you feel wrong. Almost as if... No, you wouldn't have feelings for them! They're your best friends! Smiling at your silliness, you shake your head lightly to clear your head of these thoughts.

Soon dinner is finished cooking and they bring the food over to the table, smiling at you. You all eat the delicious food and talk to each other. The feeling of uneasiness doesn't leave you, even though it lessens because they involve you in the conversation. Once the food has been eaten, you go home after thanking them for a wonderful evening. They smile lightly at you and tell you that it was no problem. 

~Timeskip brought to you by the tomato box fairy~

It's been a month or so of little 'dates' like this that you've set up between them. They're slowly starting to recognize how they feel for the other. You're happy for them, truly, but you still feel upset whenever you see them alone together, which is also happening a lot more frequently since you first had them cook together. You can't figure out why you feel upset about them especially since you were the cause of them being 'together' in the first place. 

You see them out in the park one day and decide to spy on them. You hang close enough to hear what they're saying, but not close enough that they'd find you. They talk about trivial things, for the most part, laughing occasionally at something ridiculous that's happened. Suddenly Toni looks up at Lovi and stares him deep in the eyes. Lovi fidgets a little under his gaze but returns it blushing. You suddenly get this feeling like you want to cry. Toni leans towards Lovi and says clearly, “Te amo, Lovi.” 

Lovi scowls and looks away, blushing. He mumbles, quietly enough that you can barely hear him, “Ti amo anch'io, bastardo.” Normally you would've smiled at the way that he insulted him, not really meaning it. However, now you can feel your heart beginning to break even though you don't quite know why. You sneak away from them, thinking the conversation over, and walk out of the park, a few tears running down your face. You go home and start crying harder.

~Back to Toni and Lovi~

They smile at each other, Lovi a bit hesitantly. Toni leans forwards and captures Lovi's lips with his own. It's a good thing that you had already left and didn't see this because this would've broken your heart even further. Lovi, almost reluctantly, melts into the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes, before breaking apart needing to catch their breath. Suddenly, it hits them that they were both in love with you. That fact had slipped away with the start of this new relationship.

They both look at each other guiltily. Then in perfect (accidental) synchronization, “I also love (Y/n).” Their eyes widen and Toni begins to chuckle. They find it absolutely fascinating that they both love the same person, as well as loving the other. 

“What do we do?” Lovi questions Toni. He didn't know how they could be together if they both loved someone else.

“I don't know, Lovi...” Toni replies, Lovi not even reacting to his hated nickname. Suddenly they hear laughter come from behind a nearby tree.

“Ohonhonhonhon~”

Toni rolls his eyes at the familiar laughter, calling out “Francis! We know you're there, amigo!” 

Still chuckling, Francis walks out from behind the tree. “Ah, we seem to have a problem here.” He says smirking at them. “You both love each other, but a belle femme at the same time.” He chuckles more when they just blush, Lovi looking away. “How about a ménage à trois?” He suggests, winking at them.

They just look at him confused, causing him to shake his head and sigh. He at least expected Antonio to remember what that was but he said simply in explanation, “A threesome...” Their faces light up, but at least they know what he was suggesting.

They look at each other, both thinking that it could work. But it would only be able to work if (Y/n) returned their feelings. They decide that they should go ask her, so Toni sends her a text saying that they'd be coming over soon.

~Back to you~

You receive the text message and grimace. You assume they want to tell you about their new relationship and your heart twinges. You realize that you aren't very presentable, with tear tracks down your face and tissues surrounding you. But before you have enough time to tidy up, you hear a knock on your door. “Come in! The door's open!” You rasp, voice still hoarse from crying earlier. 

Concerned for why your beautiful voice would sound like that, they open the door. Their eyes widen in shock when they see the state that you're in. Your hair is matted up on top of the tear tracks. They walk over to you and both hug you simultaneously. Toni wipes away the tear tracks while Lovi has somehow found a brush and is brushing your hair. “What happened, ragazza?” You hear Lovi ask concerned.

You put a smile on your face, not that it convinces them, “Nothing. What did you come over for?”

They look at each other and you notice that they're having a conversation with their eyes before they nod. You look down, not wanting them to rub it in that they're in a relationship. Toni lifts your head until you see his beautiful green eyes. “We wanted to ask if you'd be in a relationship with us. You see, (Y/n), te amamos.” Your eyes widen, finally recognizing that you had been jealous of them for being in a relationship with the other. You smile widely at them, nodding your head rapidly. 

“I love you both as well!” They smile, relieved that their feelings were returned. However, they were still concerned about why you were so upset earlier. 

“Querida, why were you so upset earlier?” They both look at you confused as you blushed deeply. 

“U-um. Well, I saw you confess that you love each other. I felt so wrong for some reason and I realize that I was jealous of both of you...” You look away, embarrassed. You hear a light chuckle coming from both of them, and your blush darkens.

Lovi lifts your head and smiles at you so radiantly that your heart melts. “Silly ragazza.” He whispers before leaning in and kissing you. You stiffen but melt into the kiss. You feel a hand that's not Lovi's stroking your hair and you shiver. Lovi and you break apart and you are whirled around. 

“My turn.” You hear before Toni's lips capture yours. He licks your lips and you allow him entrance. You can feel him smirk as your tongues fight for dominance, his quickly winning, happily exploring your mouth. You feel a mouth on your neck and you moan, causing it to smile. Eventually, you and Toni need to breathe and thus have to part. You and Toni are panting and Lovi is smiling at both of you. He's happy that you love him back. “Ti amo, bella.” You hear before you smile at him. 

“I love you, too, Lovi.” This time, instead of scowling at the nickname, he smiles at it. You're shocked, he's never liked that nickname from anybody, always getting annoyed at it. 

He notices your shock and smirks, “Only you and...Toni” he says when seeing Toni pout, “are allowed to call me that.” You both smile happily at receiving the special permission to call him the name that he usually hates.

The rest of the night is spent in a very similar way, just spending time together basking in the new relationship. You had never been so happy, and to think that this wouldn't have happened unless you decided that they were a perfect couple. 

~Extended Ending~

Francis was still chuckling as he made it back to his and Arthur's house. He's happy that he got them to see that they could be in a relationship with both each other and you at the same time. He walks inside and smiles when he sees Arthur sitting on the couch reading a book. That is, until Arthur looks up at him, annoyed that he's still chuckling.

“Mon cher, you'll never believe what just happened!” He says, happily, causing a reluctant smile to appear on the other's face. 

“It better be bloody good!” Arthur says grumpily, upset that he had to stop reading his precious book. 

“Oh, it was fantastique!” He says before explaining what just happened. Arthur smiles at the thought that the sweet, oblivious (Y/n) would finally get the two that she loved. One of his fairy friends had told him of your feelings for them and to hear that you are all hopefully going to be in a relationship is great news indeed. 

The rest of the night at Francis and Arthur's house was spent in front of the fireplace. Francis is happy to spread more love in the world and Arthur just happy to be around the French man.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Chica - girl - Spanish  
> Te amo - I love you - Spanish  
> Ti amo anch'io, bastardo - I love you too, bastard - Italian  
> Amigo - Friend - Spanish  
> Belle femme - Beautiful girl - French  
> ménage à trois - Household of three (threesome) - French  
> Ragazza - Girl - Italian  
> Te amamos - We love you - Spanish  
> Querida - darling - Spanish  
> Ti amo - I love you - Italian  
> Mon cher - My dear - French  
> Fantastique - Fantastic - French


End file.
